retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2012
The following events occurred in 2012. Paper money All currency printed in any month from 2009-2011 was still in circulation throughout 2012. Carryovers Logos Movies Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Findingnemo3d.jpg|Finding Nemo 3D (September 14)|link=Finding Nemo Brave.jpg|Brave (June 22)|link=Brave Wreckitralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph (November 2)|link=Wreck-It Ralph Monstersinc3d.jpg|Monsters, Inc. 3D (December 19)|link=Monsters, Inc. Teaser trailers for Monsters University were seen on Brave and Wreck-It Ralph, as well as a few other movies. Also available on Blu-ray: Ladyandthetramp bluray.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (February 7)|link=Lady and the Tramp (Diamond Edition) Lionking2 bluray.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (March 6)|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (2012 Special Edition) Lionking1.5 bluray.jpg|The Lion King 1½|link=The Lion King 1½ Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats (August 21)|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under (August 21)|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (August 21)|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella (October 2)|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo (December 4)|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) A trailer for Peter Pan: Diamond Edition was seen on Cinderella, Brave, and a few other Disney Blu-ray titles. Universal Theatrical Trailers for Despicable Me 2 were seen in early Spring and late this year in theaters. Home Video Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (February 7)|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Sony Pictures Theatrical Hoteltransylvania.jpg|Hotel Transylvania (September 28)|link=Hotel Transylvania 20th Century Fox Theatrical Iceage4.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift (July 13)|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (August 2)|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) Also available on (standard definition) digital: Iceage4_itunes.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift (December 11)|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid3_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (December 18)|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) PC Software Apple ITunes_11_Logo.png|iTunes 11 (November 29) On March 7, iTunes 10.6 added support for 1080p high definition video as an option for movies and television programs. On September 19, the iPhone 5 and iOS 6 were released, with iTunes 10.7 included. The iTunes Store was redesigned with iTunes 11. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Support for Chrome on iOS was added on June 28. Microsoft Windows_8_logo.png|Windows 8 (October 26)|link=Windows 8 WindowsServer2008R2.png|Windows Server 2008 R2 WindowsServer2012.png|Windows Server 2012 (September 4) Television Broadcast syndication 2012title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X During its final two years on the CW Network, Toonzai was replaced by Vortexx in October. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harrypotter4 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Harrypotter5 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Findingnemo_title.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Incredibles_title.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House TeenNick Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow_season2.png|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show All That aired as part of The '90s Are All That block. Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokémon Sprout Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends The Hub Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 3 premiered this year. Home video My Little Pony Mlp twinklewishadventure.jpg|Twinkle Wish Adventure Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Super Mario Smbss 2012dvd1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 1 (May 22)|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss 2012dvd2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 2 (October 9) Pokémon Pokemon season1part1.jpg|Indigo League (Part 1) Pokemon season1part2.jpg|Indigo League (Part 2) Pokemon season1part3.jpg|Indigo League (Part 3) Pokemon season2.jpg|Adventures on the Orange Islands Dr. Seuss Drseuss holidaysdvd.jpg|Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose!|link=Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose! (DVD) Lorax bluray.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (Blu-ray/DVD) Greeneggsandham bluray.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories (Blu-ray/DVD) Catinthehat 2012bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat and Friends|link=The Cat in the Hat and Friends (Blu-ray/DVD) On Digital Mlp_itunes2.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 Kidsongs_videoseries.jpg|Kidsongs|link=Kidsongs Kidsongs_1994season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 2 Kidsongs_1995season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 3 Kidsongs_1997season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 4 Kidsongs_1998season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 5 Legendsofthehiddentemple1.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple: Vol. 1|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Legendsofthehiddentemple2.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple: Vol. 2 Legendsofthehiddentemple3.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple: Vol. 3 Video Games Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Marioparty8.png|Mario Party 8|link=Mario Party 8 Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy MariopartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS|link=Mario Party DS Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Supermariogalaxy2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2|link=Super Mario Galaxy 2 supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 Marioparty9.jpg|Mario Party 9|link=Mario Party 9 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U (November 18)|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Sonic Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure Sonicriders2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|link=Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic&segaallstarsracing.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing|link=Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonicfreeriders.jpg|Sonic Free Riders|link=Sonic Free Riders Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (November 18)|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Kirby Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirbysepicyarn.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirbymassattack.jpg|Kirby Mass Attack|link=Kirby Mass Attack Kirbysreturntodreamland.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land|link=Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby 20thanniversary boxart.jpg|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (September 16)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Harrypotter7 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (soundtrack) Harrypotter8 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) Kidsongs_cd.jpg|The 100 Greatest Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Only available in Audio CD: Kirbycollection CD.png|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (July 19)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Apps Chrome.jpg|Google Chrome Mobile_game_loading_background.jpg|My Little Pony (November 8)|link=My Little Pony (iOS) Candycrushsaga.png|Candy Crush Saga|link=Candy Crush Saga Wheeloffortune_ios.png|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune (iOS) Websites Kirby's official website, kirby.nintendo.com, was given a makeover on July 19. Category:Timeline